PT1: LAS VEGAS NIGHT SHIFT
by star reigns
Summary: Its the start of Detective Madison Caine's new Career as a csi but she has to work her way up to become a csi level 3 before she can move back to her home town but where there is murder there is always an attcker that is waiting to hurt one of the team on her last case in vegas does she get fatally injured or does the secret of who she is married to get revealed.
1. start of a new carear

In the meeting of the csi's it was announced that there would be a new girl starting at the LVPD Crime Lab but she would only be there for a short time though her name wasn't mentioned the night shift team where all moaning and groaning thinking it would be another Holly Gribbs that was tragically killed on duty a few years back, as the night goes on the new girl shows up and has her first meeting with the night shift supervisor Gil Grissom

"Hello I'm looking for Gil Grissom"

She said in a slightly nerves voice

"Well you found him"

He replied while looking round to be greeted by a 36 year old girl who must have been about 5"7 with olive skin shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes

"And who might I be talking with?"

He asked

"I'm Madison Caine"

She answered

"So you must be the new girl please take a seat"

He said as she sat down he read her application then he asked

"Where are you from Miss Caine?"

"New York and its Mrs. Caine"

She replied

"So what are you here for and who is your next of kin so we can contact them only if something happens to you in the line of duty?"

He asked

"I am here to get to CSI level 3 then I shell return home and my next of kin is my father Mac Taylor and my Husband who I can not mention for reasons beyond my control I am sorry"

"Well that is all the questions I have for you I guess it is time for you to meet the team"

He said.


	2. meeting madison

As they arrive at the rest of the team Grissom introduced her to the team and they all shook her hand and welcomes her to the team.

After that Madison went to talk to Nick Stokes

"Hi I'm Madison Caine"

she said

"Hi I'm Nick Stokes welcome to the grave yard shift I will be shadowing you for a few days then after that you will be on your own"

He said

"Thanks for that Nick and I know what you all are thinking I'm going to be another Holly Gribbs but I know I'm not look I was a Detective with the NYPD before I decided to chance to a CSI and plus I'm only going to be here for a short time plus I don't need any one shadowing me but if its what Grissom wants then its fine by me"

she said

"So you know what you are doing then take it you have been to a few crime scenes I mean being a detective."

He said

"Yes I know how to secure a scene how to collect evidence and how to preserve the chain of evidence as well as knowing the protocol yes I have been to crime scenes some where worse than others"

she said with a smile as she said that Grissom started to hand out the assignments for the night.


	3. a big case

As Madison got her first case off Grissom she walked over to Nick with her forensic kit and went to her car which was a silver hummer with Miami Dae crime lab on it as Nick follows her to her car he realizes what it says on the car

"Madison why does your car have Miami Dae crime lab on it?"

he asked

"Good question Nick that's because its not my car lets just say I borrowed it hoping the owner would come down and get it from me"

she answered

"Why who's car is it may I ask?"

he asked

"I cant say just see if they come and get it"

she answers as they arrive at the scene

"Lets go see what we have tonight then"

she said as they enter the scene and take a look around

"Madison you go and check over there for prints while I photograph the scene then we will get to the rest of the processing"

Nick said

"OK so I will dust the scene for prints lift them as I find them you do know this isn't my first crime scene Nick I have done this before while helping Detective Mac Taylor"

Madison said

"Mac Taylor is a well know crime scene investigator from New York so you know him but how well do you know him?"

Nick asked

"I know him really well because he is my father Nick I have a lot to live up to with both my fathers reputation as a CSI and my husbands reputation as a CSI believe me its not easy but I will get to where I need to be I will be the best of them all like both my dad and my husband"

Madison replied

"Your married I didn't know that I mean you don't wear a wedding ring I thought you where single I suppose you learn something new every day about someone"

Nick said

"Well I do have a wedding ring I just don't wear it while I am working plus there's a lot you don't know about me stuff that I only tell my close friends which being as I just started here we are not"

Madison replied

"True do you know any one here that you trust with that sort of information?"

Nick asked

"Not at the moment I don't but I suppose in time I might"

Madison replied

"good point I suppose being new that was a stupid question any way lets process the rest of the scene"

Nick said

Just after her conversation with Nick she walked in to the kitchen to collect more evidence before heading to the lab to get the results of the autopsy and see if there was a DNA and fingerprint match in the criminal database to see if it would end the case and she could get her first arrest as a CSI.

On the way back to the lab she was watching the road till Nick asked her another question

"So why did you decide to become a CSI?"

Nick asked

"Well I wanted to follow in my dads footsteps and after I lost my mother in 9/11 it just seemed like the right time to do it at the end of the day we are the victims last voice my mother never had that option cause of how many where killed that day I just think its unfair for nobody to know how the victim died and for this to happen to someone else it give the family peace of mind when we find out what actually happened"

Madison replied

"So it give the family of the victim what you never had peace of mid I suppose that's as good of a reason as any I know this is no comfort but 9/11 sits in all our memories I know It hurts some more than others but just know that if you need to talk to any one about it I'm always here to help"

Nick said

"Thanks Nick but for now lets just give this family what I never had"

Madison replied while heading in to the lab where she came face to face with Grissom who wanted to talk to her

"Madison I need to talk to you have you got a minute"

Grissom said

"Yeah sure"

Madison replied

"We had a phone call from Calleigh she part of the Miami CSI department it sounded like she needed to talk to you about something important can it wait till this case is over she mentioned something about Horatio Caine does that name mean anything to you"

Grissom said

"yeah it does and it can wait I will call her after the case is over and Horatio Caine is someone close to me, has there been any hits on codis from what we brought in"

Madison asked

"Yeah Captain Brass has brought him in looks like you have cracked the case before the evidence did"

Grissom replied

With that Madison just smiled.


End file.
